


Ours

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: for the wonderful minnothebunny on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the wonderful minnothebunny on tumblr

“Well why can’t we go over to your place? Elsa likes me, remember?” Kristoff ran a hand through his shaggy hair, pausing a moment to consider if he should cut it to appear more respectable. Maybe Elsa didn’t like him much after all, he thought, studying his frame carefully. His Radiohead t-shirt was so faded you could almost catch daylight when he turned sideways, his broad chest threatening its outline with every movement. He cast a glance at his jeans and frowned at the bit of left knee poking through amongst the threads.

“It’s not that! It can just get a bit… awkward.” Anna shrugged and sipped the dregs of her vanilla milkshake, blushing as the last slurp echoed throughout the diner. Her ice cream quota was nearly fulfilled for the day, though she did regret not getting the banana split in favour of the triple chocolate brownie sundae. Anna considered it a victory that she was able to procure no less than _eight_ extra cherries, though. Anna played with her right shoe – a vivid green pump – by slipping it on and off her foot and spinning it around, varying direction. Anna took a second to marvel at the fact she had managed to keep her cream and green floral dress free of any dessert remnants. She should get Kristoff to take a picture.

“So… my place, then? I cleaned it just this past Tuesday!” Kristoff gave Anna a hopeful smile, reaching across the counter for her hand that was absent-mindedly twirling the sundae spoon.

Anna tried her best to smile as sincerely as she could, nodding, the lip bite at the end positively infinitesimal.

“Anna… I saw that. What’s on your mind?”

Damnit, Anna thought. Why does he read me so well all the time? “I just… I love seeing Sven and cuddling with you and destroying your high score on Sonic the Hedgehog and uh well you know I love it when we- and I love it when you randomly decide to wake me up with pancakes and bacon – I mean I REALLY LOVE THAT.” Anna took a breath, trying to settle on the right way to phrase things. “I just don’t really feel at home there. Does that make sense?”

“Oh. Wait, do you mean I don’t make enough room for you while you’re there? I know I could probably do better at putting my crap away. And my amp does take up space, I really should put it in storage now I’m not really using it as often…” Kristoff started to catalog the apartment inventory in his head, mentally re-arranging furniture. Brown is sort of a boring colour for a sofa, he thought. Although it’s pretty greyish white whenever Sven gets done with lounging on it. Kristoff took a swig of his Coke, to help bubble away the grease of his grilled cheese sandwich.

“No! I like your apartment. It’s cosy and relaxed and well, you. I don’t want to change you, Kristoff.” Anna eyes sparkled, the familiar flutter in her chest as she looked at her boyfriend.

“But you don’t want to ever stay there again?” Kristoff asked dejectedly, his brown eyes darkening.

“Of course I do! I just… Elsa’s townhouse is her place and your apartment is your place. I sort of just float around and decide to land on one depending on who wants to put up with me on any given day. Like a bee. A very easygoing, extremely messy bee.” Anna smirked.

 Kristoff sank back in the vinyl booth and pierced the remaining dill pickle slice now swimming in ketchup on his plate with his fork. “You are pretty messy.” Kristoff pulled at the frayed threads on his jeans.

“Hey! You’re one to talk Mister I Have Two Towel Racks But I Prefer the Floor!” Anna pointed the right braid she was twirling at him, accusingly.

“C’mon princess. Let’s get you home. It’s getting late and I still haven’t had one of your infamous Anna hugs yet.” Kristoff tossed a handful of bills on the table and doffed an imaginary hat towards their waitress, who was now tucking into a sandwich of her own at the counter.

Anna hugged him as tight as she could once they got to her door, burying her face in his chest. Anna often tried to steal his t-shirts just to have his scent at her disposal. Clean sweat (soap, she supposed) and somehow the crisp air of a cold winter day. Kristoff broke away first. Anna frowned.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Anna tried to ask as casually as possible, still worrying the conversation at the diner had struck a chord she hadn’t wanted it to. She hoped it hadn’t come across that she didn’t want him.

“I have a few things to take care of in the morning but the afternoon should be free. I’ll call you once I think you’re actually awake.” Kristoff grinned. “Love you.” Kristoff kissed her briefly, salt resting on her tongue afterwards.

“Love you, too.”

Anna ran a finger across her lip as she walked up the stairs to Elsa’s.

***

 

“Anna! Can you please wake up and let your boyfriend take you out so I can get back to work?” Elsa’s voice already at her breaking point.

Anna awoke startled at not only the vigorous shaking she was receiving but also the chill in Elsa’s hands.

“Argh back off Elsa, you know you have the body temperature of a penguin!” Anna shuddered and pulled the duvet around her bare shoulders.

“Did you actually hear any of what I just said, though? Kristoff is here to take you out.” Elsa tried not to laugh at the state of her sister’s hair, the tangled mess resembling a lion’s mane.

Anna groaned and opened an eye in search of the digital clock on her nightstand. She opened the other eye in disbelief at it being 9:29am. Anna stretched her legs out with a massive yawn, her toes just missing Elsa’s hip as she sashayed out of the way.

“I have been trying to wake you for a full ten minutes, actually. I guess you were exhausted. I did try to tell him to come back later but he looks much too eager. A bit like Sven whenever he sees a carrot.” Elsa joked, her voice now coming from the living room. “He’s waiting in the car for now but I don’t imagine he’ll want to stay there long.”

Anna reluctantly got up and pulled the curtains apart to glance down at Kristoff’s car before tugging a brush through her hair with one hand and choosing her undergarments with the other.

“Eager? Carrots?” Hair now messily plaited and definitely smaller in surface area, Anna rifled through her wardrobe and settled on a plum cableknit sweater and her olive corduroy pants, tossing various shoes onto her bed before settling on her navy flats. Anna was an expert at getting dressed in a matter of seconds, due to years of sleeping through her alarms.

“Those are words, yep.” Anna could hear Elsa’s fingers clicking at lightning speed on the keyboard. The bitter scent of coffee hanging in the air just beyond her bedroom door.

“Uwu din evn inviit ‘im in?” Anna confronted her sister, brushing her teeth at the speed of light.

“Those are less like words.” Elsa looked up from her monitor and straightened her glasses, the corner of her mouth curving into a smile.

Anna ran back to the bathroom to rinse her mouth and grab her necklace from atop her dresser, pulling it over her head swiftly. “I said ‘You didn’t even invite him in?!’” Anna’s fists rested on her hips as she cast a disapproving glance at Elsa.

“Of course I did. He took one look at all of this” Elsa gestured to the stacks of paper covering every visible surface within a five foot radius of her “and decided to wait in the car.” Elsa gave an apologetic smile. Writing and editing was work, after all.

Anna’s eyes widened and she nodded, rushing to the door to grab her purse from the hall table. “I’ll text you later! I can pick up food and coffee on my way back.” Anna yelled to Elsa, en route down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her.

Kristoff stopped drumming his fingers along the dashboard in time with the radio and got out of the car once he saw a flash of red hair rush out the door.

“You’re moving a lot faster than I expected you to this early.” Kristoff placed a hand at Anna’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

“About that- whyyyyyyy?” Anna knew she was exaggerating her pout for effect. She was secretly pleased Kristoff had wanted to see her. Now here he was and in one of her favourite outfits of his, to boot. A soft blue and brown plaid shirt that brought out his eyes and midnight blue jeans.

“Uh well, I was thinking about what we talked about last night and-“ Kristoff reached across the front seat and brought out a stack of newspapers.

Anna stared at him, puzzled, as he handed them to her. She hadn’t seen Kristoff this visibly nervous since their first kiss. Her brow furrowed at the dozens of ads circled, things finally clicking once she noticed the thick block text of “Rentals” across the top.

“It’s completely fine if you don’t want to of course, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I just got to thinking about how you said you felt like you didn’t belong in either my or Elsa’s place. I thought about how my place doesn’t really feel like a home either, unless you’re there. So I thought we should talk about- or maybe even just think about it, if you’re not ready- getting a place. A place of our own, I mean.” Kristoff exhaled and cautiously searched Anna’s face for some clue as to whether he should continue rambling or shut up.

Anna kept looking from the papers in her hands to Kristoff, letting out a soft “ha” of disbelief.

Kristoff decided in favour of the rambling option. “I mean I love you and I want to be with you all the time. And I know we can both be messy and grumpy and whatever other dwarves you can think of but I can’t imagine any place without you feeling like a home. So, what do you think? I figured if you thought it was a good idea we could go through the ads together and see which ones we think would suit us best and maybe call-“

Kristoff was silenced by Anna kissing him with such fervor he was nearly knocked off his feet. His embrace lifted her feet off the ground a few inches as they wrapped their limbs around each other. One of the papers escaping Anna’s grasp and floating towards their feet.

“I can’t think of a better way to spend a Saturday.” Anna said, smiling broadly once their lips finally parted.


End file.
